2012-09-28 Cathedral Shots
The lunch crowds have cleared and gone back to work, school, play and what have you. It's a slow crowd that mills about now. Most of them seem to be wondering aimlessly. And yet, set up in the area in front of St. Patrick's Cathedral is a myriad of photography equipment. In the center of the very expensive looking things is a raven haired woman whose tresses shimmer and sparkle like the night sky. She's dressed for the cool weather in a knee length plum colored sweaterdress with a scoop neckline on it and a pair of charcoal grey colored flat-heeled boots that reach just below her knees. In her hands is a brand new, professional looking camera that she's currently holding up and pointing at the beautiful building. So engrossed is she in making sure she gets the /perfect/ shot, she doesn't notice the group of guys that have been slowly circling around the area she's in for the past fifteen minutes. They point and whisper and are getting progressively closer to the young woman, two of the three keeping their hands securely shoved into their pockets. Billy sneaked off campus in the middle of the day, being as he's managed to have no class immediately after lunch -- the benefits of being a good student who's 'ahead of the curve' in what classes he needs to complete to graduate. This let him spend the time flying around the city as Captain Marvel... which is lucky for Donna (or perhaps for those guys who think they're gonna mug *her* - Cap might be nicer to them than she might), 'cause this puts him in the area. For now, though, he watches from above and out of view, waiting to see just /what/ those two have in their pockets, while waiting for the right time to act. Kneeling down, Donna takes several shots of the building the shifts where she is and does it again. During this time, the two of the three move in. One of them steps up behind Donna which she doesn't really think much of since people are always milling about and standing over her to see what she's doing. At least, she doesn't think anything of it until she feels something pushing against her back and words murmured quietly in her ear. "You'll act normal and not make a sound. My friend's going to come over and you'll hand over you cash with a smile like he's a friend or family. We'll also be packing up your equippment for you. Understand?" And Donna? All she does is not her head. This is when Captain Marvel zips down out of the sky in a blur, pulling the man away from Donna with one hand and reaching in to grab whatever he's put against the woman's back with the other, pulling it over against his own chest as his feet touch down. "Why don't you try picking on *me*, instead, buddy?", he says in a bit of a growl. The sharp tip of a blade is now pressed against Captain Marvel's chest when he redirects what was held to Donna's back. The young man blinks at suddenly being ripped away from his 'prey' before he starts to stammer, "L-look man... W-we don't want any t-trouble..." Of course, this is about the time that buddy number two, who has also kept his hand in his jacket is attempting to walk up behind Marvel. Donna hears the gun cock and while she can't act, she can warn. "Behind you!" Odd that she isn't more shook up, isn't it? Or, rather, shook up at all really. She seems perfectly calm. Captain Marvel's hand closes around the blade of the knife, then, in a blur, he's moving in a blur as the gun goes off. Stopping in front of the gunman, he tosses the bullet, caught in the palm of his hand right out of the air, at the guy's chest. "I think this is yours", he adds, before his hand blurs to the gun and his forefinger and thumb pinch at the muzzle of the weapon, mashing it closed and leaving the weapon useless. That done, the Big Red Cheese turns to the guy who /had/ a knife and tosses the broken-off and folded in upon itself blade of the knife at the guy's feet... while what's left of the weapon, just the handle, is in the guy's hand. "I think your knife broke, by the way", he adds. Donna watches all of this with nothing more than an arched brow and a bit of a grin. When both men are, effectively, disarmed she can't help but chuckle. "You'd think they'd learn not to try stuff like that. Esepcially in this city and most especially in broad daylight." Blue green eyes are lifted to the man who came to her rescue and she smiles. "Thank you, by the way." She has no idea who this particular hero is though. The men, now pale, shaking and just moments away from wetting themselves are slowly starting to back up. They get as far as they can before turning to hightail it out of the area. Captain Marvel lets the guys run, clapping his hands together as if dusting them off. "No problem, miss", he says, taking a moment to actually look at the woman up close... then he blushes a bit, and /makes/ himself look her in the eyes. "It's just what I do, superhero and all that stuff", he adds. He then even puffs up his chest and puts his hands on his hips in one of those 'classic comic-book style hero poses'. There's even the perfectly-timed little stray breeze that makes his cape flutter. It takes everything Donna has not to giggle a little. Instead, she simply offers a smile and asks, "Do I get to know the name of the man who has saved me?" She lets the camera hang from the strap around her neck as she begins packing up the rest of her equipment. "I think that's enough photos for today. Wouldn't you agree?" "Oh! Sorry! I'm Captain Marvel!", adds the superhero, quickly, embarassed to blushing lightly once again, reaching up one hand to the back of his head. Then, as Donna starts packing up, he glances up at the building and then down at her equipment. "Doesn't look like you're a reporter. Whatcha taking the pics for?", he asks, hands back on his hips. His tone of voice clearly showed nothing more than simple curiosity when he spoke, matching his body launguage. Watching him rub the back of his neck like that causes Donna to chuckle softly and give a little shake of her head. "Must be a guy thing," is murmured before she looks over at him. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain Marvel. I'm Donna. Thanks again." She straightens and looks up at the building. "No, I work for various magazines. I was hired by an architectual magazine to get photos of the Cathedral for a story they're running on the difference between old and modern ways of doing things." "Oh", says Captain Marvel, looking back up at the cathedral. "Architechture and design is certainly different, now, with the advent of computer-aided design, modern techniques for the working of raw materials, and modern tools and methods", he says. His tone of voice is a little different, atop the change in the manner of speech. It sounds like he really actually /knows/ what he's talking about. "Even something as simple as concrete made building so vastly more efficient and quick. Where it took, perhaps, days to cut a slab to the proper size and shape, it can now simply be poured into a mold as concrete, taking on whatever size and shape is desired", he goes on, with a gesture to the sidewalk and steps in front of the structure. "And yet, it's the older buildings that withstand the test of time, in my expierence." Donna grins. "I'm no engineer or architecture though so..." She gives a small shrug of her shoulders. "A profession or hobby of yours?" Her brow arches up at him as she packs away the last bit of equipment. "Huh? Oh, nope... I just have it all in my head, is all", Captain Marvel sayd, reaching up to tap at his temple with one fingertip. Then he glances about. "Do you have the time? I have somewhere I'm supposed to be, and I can't be late... but I've kinda lost track, what with those muggers and all." Donna grins, looking down at her watch. "About a half past one." A piece of hair is tucked back behind her ear and she smiles. "Thanks again for your help. Sorry if I made you late." Odd, she sounds ruly remorseful about it! Captain Marvel actually covers his face with his hand. "Oh, man... I'm already late!", he says. Then, releasing a breath as if in a deep sigh, he says, "Well, no help for it. Late is late and by the time I get there, it'll be done. At least I kept you from getting hurt or robbed. Won't keep me out of trouble for missing, but at least there's still good that came out of it, right?" Donna can't help but wince. "I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She feels really bad that him stopping to help her caused him to miss whatever appointment it was he had. "Nah, it's okay. I was gonna be late anyway, I guess. It really wasn't your fault. I'd already lost track of time", Captain Marvel explains. "Just... be more careful, okay? Bring someone with you when you're doing a shoot, next time?" Donna chuckles softly and nods her head. "I'll try." A piece of hair is tucked behind her ear and she grins. "I suppose I should get going. I need to see to this film and get it delivered. Thanks again. I'm sorry you're going to be late." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs